Marshmellows and Cocoa
by Kamikalo
Summary: Secret Santa can be hell, especially when you have your secret crush. Robbie learns this all too easily when he's invited to the Christmas Eve party. But what if this season of giving is a blessing in disguise? Songfic. SportaRobbie. Merry Christmas, guys


Robbie shook slightly as he looked at the letter in his hand. It was an invitation to the town's Christmas party, all decorated in red and green fringe. Normally, anyone with Robbie's status would be ecstatic to be invited to a party of this caliber. But Robbie wasn't normal. The main event of this holiday party was the Secret Santa Game where people chose someone to get a present for in secret, leaving the receiver to guess. The invited individuals didn't get to choose who they wanted to be Santa for. No, that was chosen already for them. The invitation to the party concealed the name of the one to receive your gifts.

Robbie feared who was in the letter and his mind kept telling him he didn't want to know, but his heart already knew. It thumped harder and harder as he opened the envelope and reached for the invitation. Once it was free from its sheet, Robbie looked at it, gulping loudly. His fingers shook as his thumb worked under the front flap and opened it. His eyes scanned over the initial greeting, specifics in time and place, and so on. Down on the bottom, a lone statement hid in the corner. _"Your secret Santa is…"_ Robbie's heart stopped.

Sportacus.

_~Oh yeah_

Robbie sat in his large, orange, fuzzy chair, staring at the name he had hoped wasn't going to be there. His heart was racing to the point where it ached in his chest and he rubbed his neck with his hand. For the longest time, Robbie had a crush on Sportacus, a blush always coloring his cheeks at the sound of the blue elf's name. It all started one year ago, the same season, the same place, the same holiday. Robbie had been a last minute invite to the party, being that Mayor Milford had to convince the party committee that Robbie was a part of the community and should be rightfully invited. A good thing for Robbie was then he didn't have to get anyone a gift. The bad thing was he didn't get anything either. Robbie had spent most of the night in the corner sipping egg nog sweetened with candy canes. The only one who really noticed was the blue elf himself. Sportacus would occasionally look over at Robbie, making sure the man hadn't slunk away.

Gifts were always near the end of the night, right before the last Christmas dance. Knowing nothing would be coming his way, Robbie tried to slink out, but was stopped by a large muscular arm around his shoulder. Robbie's entire body tensed as he remembered that specific moment.

"_Where ya goin, Robbie?"_

"_Home."_

_Sportacus's grin faded a little, "Why? The party's not over yet."_

_Robbie shuffled his feet, "So? There's too much happiness in this area. Makes me want to gag."_

_Robbie looked away with a 'humph' noise, like a typical child who refused to eat vegetables. Sportacus's grin returned to his face, only softer. Leave it to the tall dark man to tickle his funny bone. He tilt his head to the side and slightly tightened the grip on Robbie's shoulder, causing the other man to jump slightly._

"_Are you sad, because no one got you anything for Christmas?"_

_Robbie nearly jumped out of his skin. "What?? NO! I don't want ANYTHING for Christmas. It's a lousy holiday. All this cheer and you're supposed to have 'family' to spend it with. Psh. Yeah right. Me? Robbie Rotten? Sad I get nothing for Christmas? That's a laugh. I'm so used to it by now, that Christmas isn't even that important to me. Besides, why would I want some stupid gift from a child? It'd probably be something I'll NEVER use."_

_Part of it was a lie. Robbie did enjoy Christmas, but because of no one to spend it with, he was often depressed when the holidays came around. He didn't care about presents. Hell, he'd just make whatever he needed. Robbie was just tired of being alone. The blue elf had hit the right button, but Robbie was too proud to let him see it. _

_Sportacus sighed sadly. Robbie wouldn't tell him, but Sportacus knew that the man was desperately lonely, no matter what he said. __New Year's was coming up. Robbie would probably spend that alone too. Sportacus shook his head. This was not gonna do. _

"_But you see, Robbie…it's not going to be from a child."_

"…_huh?"_

_Sportacus reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box, pushing it into Robbie's hands, "Merry Christmas, Robbie!"_

_Robbie stared at the box, wide eyed. For a minute, he didn't know what to do. Do I open it? Do I give it back? Why would anyone give me something? What's he trying to pull? Sportacus was about to encourage him to open it but a little voice interrupted him._

"_SPORTACUS!!"_

_Sportacus looked over, "Yeah, Ziggy?"_

"_It's time for musical chairs! Hurry!"_

"_Coming!" Sportacus gave Robbie a final squeeze, "Merry Christmas, Robbie!" And away the elf cart wheeled, dozens of happy squeals from children encouraging him to come play._

_Robbie sat there with the box in his hands, watching Sportacus as he left. Slowly his eyes moved down to his gift. The blue wrapping paper with a white bow covered the small box. For a minute, Robbie wasn't sure if he wanted to open it. The contents could be hazardous…like fruit. But Robbie's curiosity got the best of him and slowly he opened the box. Lifting the lid, something glistened in the dim light. Robbie reached in and grabbed the object, fully intrigued. It was a small, gold pocket watch. He popped open the cover and looked on the inside. What he saw inside caused a pink hue to come to his face. There was a picture of Sportacus and him together that Robbie hadn't really wanted to take. But this wasn't what made Robbie blush. An inscription underneath the picture framed it perfectly._

"_You're not alone."_

Robbie shuddered. He remembered how much colder it was after Sportacus's warm skin had left his own. The words rotated in his mind over and over again. _You are not alone._ Robbie had always been alone, ever since both of his parents had died. He wasn't the popular kid at school, either. Hell, not even the rejects accepted him. Loneliness was part of Robbie and Robbie was a part of loneliness in turn. The circle of life Robbie sometimes put it as.

_  
__~Our love is like a holiday._

Something in Robbie told him not to go, to send a letter to the mayor and say he was going to be out of town that night. The kids wouldn't notice, not at all. Sportacus might, but Robbie didn't have to open the door to his lair if the elf came looking, right? But something else told Robbie to go and join the festivities. Become a part of town. _Not a good enough reason._ Impress Sportacus? _…oh fine._ Huffing, Robbie folded his arms across his chest and scowled. Robbie was never good at getting presents for anyone, let alone the one person his heart seemed to belong to. Looking at the calendar across the room, a bright shriek of panic rocked his body. Robbie only had two days before Christmas eve, the night of the party. The panic gripped at the man's brain and emotions, causing him to spring up and grab his coat and scarf. _Today,_ Robbie thought to himself, _is going to be a long day…_

---------------------------------------

_~I know that I let you down in the past  
Cause I've got so many places to go_

Robbie had a hard time walking fast down the side walk down town. Cement covered in slick ice plus a lanky man who had the tendency to trip over his own feet when frantic meant a sore butt. That was the basic equation Robbie could remember from college algebra, and truthfully, Robbie didn't want to prove the equation true.

In and out of stores Robbie went, each one failing to give him any idea on what to get the elf. It was unnerving to the master of disguise. Sportacus shouldn't be this difficult. Not wanting to give into defeat, Robbie stopped at the coffee shop to pick up a peppermint mocha. Upon receiving his cup of coffee, he sat down at a little table inside the warm shop, whipping out a small notebook and pen. Quickly he scribbled down Sportacus's name and what he liked: sports, children, fruits and vegetables…Robbie sneered. _What a selection…_Robbie kept wondering how this could be so difficult. Usually, he would have cared less about what he'd give a person. But this wasn't just anybody. This was Sportacus, the one person who'd caught Robbie's attention whether he knew it or not. Robbie had no idea what to do. It had to be special, like the gift Sportacus had given him.

Robbie pulled out the pocket watch and looked at the time. It was two in the afternoon. Sportacus was probably out and about making sure children weren't going to slip on ice as they left school in an hour. He needed to act quickly, buy the gift and get it to his billboard without being spotted by the elf, who would be distracted at the school. But what would Robbie get the elf? He tapped his pen on his paper. _Maybe…maybe if I made him something…but what?_ Robbie knew Sportacus wasn't much on technological stuff. Pixel had given Sportacus many things that were so high tech the elf hardly used them. The only real thing he had used from Pixel was his cell phone for contacting the children. So, high tech things were out of the question.

Robbie sighed. Sportacus was never really around long enough to really know what he liked besides the obvious sports candy and sports. There were many times Robbie just tried to talk to Sportacus to get to know him a little better, but his crystal always ended up going off and sending the elf off on a rescue. It frustrated Robbie to no end, but he had grown used to it. He was a hero. Heroes never had time for such insignificant people such as Robbie. He shook all the negative thoughts out of his head, returning his attention to his paper. Quickly, he scribled down "Make ____." His eyes lazily looked around the room and came across a small, cloth object on the wall. It looked warm and cozy, like it would scare all the chills away. Suddenly, something hit Robbie and he scribled the idea down, looking at it with excitement. He knew what he'd do, and after grabbing his things, he darted out the door.

_  
__~Girl I promise I'll be around give me a chance  
Cause I'm singing for you wherever it show  
_

Robbie hummed happily to himself as he walked back to his lair. In his arms was a large package wrapped in brown paper bags and a plastic bag with smaller contents hanging from his wrist. His excitement continued to grow in anticipation of starting his project for Sportacus, even if he had very little time to do it. It was something that would normally take him a week or two of a few hours a day working, but this had to be done in about two days. He could do it, as long as the coffee pot was constantly going. It's not like he hadn't pulled all nighters before.

The park that the children normally played in outside of Robbie's billboard was notorious for having icy sidewalks and Robbie braced himself early for the slip sliding battle with the forces of nature. Stopping for a moment, he took a deep breath and started crossing the seas of ice. Robbie was always nervous when it came to ice. His old equation always came back into play. Long legs plus slippery surfaces plus a lack of coordination equaled a sore butt. He had to be careful.

But Robbie was soon lost in his own thoughts again, thoughts that were filled with Sportacus. Would Sportacus even like what Robbie was going to make? If he didn't, would he fake it and act like he did or just say "Thanks, but no thanks?" Robbie cringed at the thought of the gift rejection. It hurt enough that the elf didn't seem to have time for him as a friend. He didn't need that kind of rejection to go with it.

Robbie was so wrapped up in his own thoughts, he lost his caution and was walking briskly over an extra slippery patch of ice. Robbie felt his legs suddenly give out underneath him and he and his packages went air born with a squeak, falling backwards. His entire body tensed up, preparing to the hard landing that would leave him sore all over, but the impact never came. Instead, Robbie felt a pair of warm hands catch him from behind and a familiar voice utter "whoa." Robbie's entire body tensed up even worse and a brilliant red blush formed across his cheeks when he realized who it was.

_  
__~(How can I)  
How can it be  
(How can I)  
I've been so deep  
(How can I)  
_

"Robbie! You okay?"

Robbie didn't dare look behind him, "Erm…yes, I'm good. Thanks, Sportacus…"

Sportacus set him back to his feet and turned Robbie to face him, "I'm glad. That could have been a nasty spill!"

"Y-yeah. Could've been…"

He grinned, "What'cha been doin' today?"

Robbie felt his face get hotter. _Damn elf…_ "Out doing errands."

Before Sportacus could see, Robbie quickly turned and grabbed his two shopping bags from the ground. Sportacus watched him curiously, tilting his head to the side. It was obvious the tall man had been out shopping, but it was odd. Robbie rarely went shopping for anything besides food. If he needed something, he made it with his tools.

"Been out shopping I see."

Robbie snorted, "Well, yeah. Obviously. Last minute…christmas shopping…"

Sportacus's eyes brightened, "Christmas shopping? That's great! Who's the gift for?"

Robbie hugged all the bags to his chest and whirled around to face the elf, "I can't tell you!!!"

"Huh? Why not?"  
"It's…it's for the, uh…thinga majigger…That's in a couple days."

Sportacus brightened even more, "The Christmas party!? So you are coming!"

"Apparently."

"This is great! Now all of my friends will be in one place!"

Robbie nearly melted. The fact that Sportacus was so excited he was coming to the party was a confidence booster he needed. Even so, he wished it could have meant more than just being a good friend…Sportacus's ears twitched and he turned his head around to look. The children were calling him from afar to help build snow forts. He smiled wider and turned back to Robbie, who had also looked in the same direction with more of an indifferent look.

"Well, I have to go. See you around?"

"P-probably…"

"Okay! Later, Robbie!"

With that, Sportacus bounded off happily to the kids, pouncing in large mounds of snow along the way. Robbie just watched after him, a soft smile spread across his face. After a moment, with a heavy sigh, he turned and continued walking back to his lair._  
_

_~It's hard to believe  
This world brought you to me  
(Brought you to me)_

Robbie placed his bags on his work bench, pulling out large sheets of fabric and a scissors. Time was running out and he needed to make every bit of it count. With the command of his voice, a stereo system started to play Christmas music as he began to work, a cup of hot chocolate near by.

As Robbie began to cut the fabric in the desired amounts, his head was still swimming from earlier. Never had anyone made Robbie feel like Sportacus did, and the longer time went on, the stronger the feelings got. He often had dreams where he and Sportacus replayed scenes from movies in which Sportacus would save the day and he and Robbie lived happily ever after. The End. He always wished those would come true, but it was hard enough to fully believe that someone like Sportacus was in Robbie's life. Never would he have dreamed the elf was sent to Robbie. Robbie always felt like he didn't deserve anything, let alone someone to love and share the rest of life with him. Robbie felt like he didn't even deserve Sportacus as a friend as far as that went. Why any force in heaven or earth would send the town villain such an angel was inconceivable.

_~I've been to Paris, London, LA  
I feel the tropical sun in my face  
This Christmas we don't need to get away_

The problem was Sportacus was always gone, called away by the kids getting in trouble or wanting to play. Robbie felt second rate, last to be addressed on the list. Of course, that was Sportacus's job really. To protect and teach the children. That's what Sportacus 9 had been acording to the few history books Robbie had. It furthered Robbie's easy conclusion Sportacus wasn't meant for him. It had been a fluke that the elf was in his life at all.

With another heavy sigh, Robbie finished cutting all the fabric and started to pin it together in certain patterns. Soon, a new soft smile spread on the man's face. It didn't matter if Sportacus loved him or not. Nothing was gonna change the way Robbie felt when Sportacus around. He cured all of Robbie's pains and saddness, and that's all Robbie needed.

_~Cause our love is like a holiday_

_----------------------------------_

_~I'm always calling from a different hotel room  
And your voice makes me feel like home  
_

Sportacus bounced happily on the balls of his feet as he packed snow onto the wall of his snow fort he and the children had started the day before. All the children had run off for dinner with their parents, but Sportacus was too wrapped up in his excitement to notice any notion of possibly being lonely. Tomorrow night was the Christmas party and everyone was going to be there. Even Robbie. Robbie was finally getting on the festivities and it thrilled Sportacus. He never saw Robbie much, but when he did, instead of schemes and rotten plots, he was being sociable and friendly. That and Sportacus was always with the children…

A thought dawned on the elf, causing him to frown and stop packing snow. Now that he was thinking about it, most of his time had been spent with the kids and basically none spent with Robbie. Sportacus didn't have trouble admitting to himself that it got a little old sometimes playing with children. He desired to hang out with someone his own age occasionally, but when the opportunities to hang out with Robbie arose, Sportacus always either didn't realize it or was dragged away. It wasn't an excuse really, though Sportacus wished it was.

Strange things were happening when it came to Sportacus thinking about Robbie. Sportacus often found himself feeling warmer than before whenever he thought about the tall, dark man, and whenever he was lucky enough to catch Robbie singing, he always felt tingly and extremely relaxed. His heart beat always seemed to jump start to unfathomable speeds whenever Robbie was in sight. To be frank with himself, Sportacus found himself thinking of Robbie often…a lot.

_~Backstreet I'm waiting just thinking of you, of you  
Just lying there sleeping alone  
_

Many times, thoughts of Robbie happened as Sportacus went to bed. Many nights were spent staring into space just thinking about Robbie. Sometimes the thoughts steered in the direction of how lonely that lair of his must have been. It was gut wrenching sometimes. Sportacus imagined Robbie being so alone, lying in his chair, crying from loneliness. What kind of hero was he? It only seemed when Robbie was in occasional danger like slipping on the ice Sportacus was there. What if Robbie had family problems and needed a shoulder to cry on? No one was there, only from a distance. Sportacus felt guilty. _Some friend I am…_

Sportacus flipped to his air ship, swiftly climbing up the ladder. Once inside, he slipped off his clothes and hopped into the bathroom for a quick shower. His shower wasn't peaceful though. It was filled with more thinking about Robbie. The warmth of the steam and water didn't help the sports elf any either. Soon his shower ended and after drying off, Sportacus flopped into the bed.

_~(How can I)  
How can it be  
(How can I)  
I feel you creep into my every dream_

Sleep didn't come, no matter how hard Sportacus tried. He laid underneath his covers, arms folded behind his head. Robbie alone in his lair throught out his years pulled on his heart strings. Sportacus couldn't deny his obliviousness to Robbie and how he really wasn't being the greatest friend to the man as he should've been. But strange feelings when it came to Robbie made it harder to decide what was really going on. In the back of his mind, Sportacus knew what it was, but if it was acceptable or not to think that way of Robbie was difficult to decide…especially with the otherside of the condition known as Robbie. Staring out one of his air ship's windows, Sportacus decided it didn't matter. These feelings were what he was going to follow. These feelings came from the heart. Sportacus made a new vow.

_~I'm coming back on Christmas Eve (on Christmas Eve)  
_

He was going to be there for Robbie more than ever and make sure Robbie was never lonely or unloved again.

_~I've been to Paris, London, LA  
I feel the tropical sun in my face  
This Christmas we don't need to get away  
_

At the very same moment, Robbie sipped his hot chocolate, its warmth shying away some of the fatigue that came with his work. The gift was near complete and was nearly his most perfect piece of work. The gift's work continued his thoughts on the receiver and Robbie sighed loudly, looking up at the ceiling of his lair. Sportacus's face would occasionally fade into vision, but then slowly fade away again. His heart would always race at the sight, and as time grew on, Robbie got more nervous to give the gift to Sportacus. But Robbie knew he couldn't back out now, and with a sip of his hot chocolate, continued his vigorous work that would continue through the night and the wee hours of the morning.

_~Cause our love is like a holiday_

_-------------------------------------------_

Robbie twitched nervously as he stood outside city hall with Sportacus's gift in hand. He could hear the loud music inside and the children laughing happily. The more he heard, the more Robbie wanted to go home and say screw it. But he compromised with himself. He'd stay until it was time to open gifts, then he'd sneak out.

With a deep breath, Robbie walked to the door and let himself inside. His eyes instantly scanned the large party room for Sportacus. When he didn't see the elf, Robbie ventured further inside. Near the door was a table of gifts for the secret santa gift giving. A small sign near the gifts read "place gift here." Robbie reluctantly placed the large box on the table. He was still nervous about Sportacus's acception of the gift, but it slightly eased him to think he wouldn't be around when Sportacus opened it.

"Oh, Mr. Rotten!"

Robbie looked up and acknowledged the Mayor, "H-hello."

"I'm glad you could make it! You may hang your coat and scarf over there and there's warm cocoa over there with cookies and many other delicious treats! Make yourself at home!"

Mayor Milford continued on his way, eventually finding Ms. Busybody and chatting happily with her. Robbie watched him as he talked with her, smiling momentarily before making his way to the coat rack and hanging his coat and scarf. Turning around, Robbie continued to scan the scene. Ziggy and Stephanie were already out on the dance floor with Trixie and Stingy singing Christmas on the karaoke box Pixel brought, who was in charge of the music like the future DJ he was.

After grabbing a glass of hot chocolate, Robbie tried to make himself unseen and stood in a low lit area, careful not to bring attention to himself. He watched the children as he stood, laughing occasionaly at their gambits. He didn't hate the children like he used to, but Robbie's desire to join them in their play was no bigger than before.

"You made it!"

Robbie nearly choked on his hot chocolate when he felt Sportacus's hand press against the small of his back. Weakily, his eyes swept to the side to see Sportacus's big blue eyes dancing up at Robbie. Robbie was glad it was dark in the room with the disco ball and fun, night club lights, because it made it extremely difficult to see the brilliant shade of red Robbie's face had just taken.

"Y-y-yeah. I'm here."

"Did you see gifts on that table? There's this big one for me on there! I wonder who it's from!"

Robbie's stomach churned, "I wonder."

"Everybody's here now! This is great!" Sportacus's eyes shut and his grin faded slightly to a soft smile, "There's nothing better than celebrating the holidays with your best friends."

Robbie nearly died from the velvety sound of the elf's voice and said nothing.

Sportacus's eyes popped open, then glanced down, "Oh! Hey! Isn't that the watch I gave you last year?"

"Y-yup…"

"That's great! Good thing I got you that, huh?"

Robbie didn't get the chance to stop him from saying what he said next, "It's the best gift I've ever gotten."

Sportacus's eyes close again, "I'm glad."

Robbie wanted so bad to leave. The combination of Sportacus's had on his back and his soft voice full of cheer nearly cracked him into submission. His whole body threatened to turn to goo, and Robbie found himself clearing his throat a lot more than usual. Sportacus, on the otherhand, was beaming, totally oblivious to the tall man's discomfort. He was filled with his own sensation, an eagerness to start anew with Robbie. A chance to prove he can be there.

_~Girl I know you've been waiting for me for much too long  
I thank you girl for holding on_

Sportacus's eyes brightened when he saw Pixel's karaoke machine. Looking up at Robbie and back to the machine, a mischievious grin spread across his face. Sportacus would die for the chance to hear Robbie sing a song that night.

"Hey, I'll be right back!"

Sportacus trotted over to Pixel, talking to him behind the music station. Robbie's eyes narrowed suspiciously at the elf. He was up to something and he didn't like it. After a few moments, Sportacus was next to Robbie again. His arms were folded behind his back and he rocked back and forth on his feet. Robbie's eyes studied him cautiously.

"What'd you go do?"

"Nothing."

"What's gonna happen?"  
"You'll see."

Pixel's voice came over a speaker, "Okay! Sportacus and Robbie are up next singing 'All I want for Christmas is You!'"

Robbie nearly choked on his own spit, "WHAT?"

Sportacus pulled Robbie behind him, "Come on, Robbie!"

"No! Wait a minute! Don't I get a say in this!"

"Come on! It'll be fun!"

"But…But I CAN'T sing!"

"I beg to differ."

Robbie was quieted by the sly tone in the elf's voice, as if he knew Robbie was bull shitting him. Robbie knew he could sing rather well, but he never liked to parade it in front of people. The only ears he let hear his voice was his own. Sportacus made it sound like he knew better, like had heard Robbie be-…_wait…no…DAMN IT!_ Sportacus dragged Robbie onto the stage, pushing a mic into his hands. Robbie squeaked as he received the mic. The children were already cheering him on, Ziggy and Stephanie for the most part at least. It didn't help. Trixie just looked up there, puzzled.

"Can Robbie even sing?"

Ziggy shrugged, "I don't know, but I can't either, so I guess it doesn't matter."

Stingy grunted, "Hm. This is gonna be interesting."

Stephanie scowled at him, "Oh come on, guys. Give Robbie a chance!"

Sportacus patted Robbie on the back, "Ready?"

"No."

"Hey, it's gonna be great! Just have fun, kay?"

Robbie blushed at his smile, "K-kay."

Robbie heard the music start and a wave of panic crushed over him. _Get out get out get out get out SPORTACUS get out get out get out DO IT FOR SPORTACUS!_ Robbie growled at himself. There really wasn't a way to get out of it, though his mind was deep in plot until he heard Sportacus's velvety voice ring into song.

"I don't want a lot for Christmas, there's just one thing I need." His eyes turned slowly over to Robbie as he sang, "I don't care about the presents underneath the Christmas tree!" Sportacus made a motion with an enthusiastic smile for Robbie to take over.

Robbie reluctantly raised the mic to his lips, "I just want you for my own, more than you will ever know…Make my wish come true. All I want for Christmas is…" Robbie's eyes looked at Sportacus and a smile spread across his lips, "You."

The music started to pick up in pace, giving off a more fun tone. Robbie had always liked music, and his resistance to letting himself enjoy this song with Sportacus was fading. He found himself singing loud and hard as the next verse came on. Sportacus was fully entranced with Robbie's voice and hopped in to join him when back up was needed.

Soon Robbie was fully engrossed in the moment and even began to perform, dancing with Sportacus. Sportacus was taken slightly aback by Robbie's sudden animation, but was filled with glee and butterflies returned to his stomach. After a few more lines sung, one mic ended up missing as Robbie and Sportacus had thrown one arm over the other's shoulder and sang from the sang mic. The song slowly started to come to a close, with the final part of the final verse hanging in the distance. Sportacus gave Robbie the floor.

Robbie raised the mic up to his lips and closed his eyes, "All I want for Christmas is…Youuuuuu!"

Everyone who listened was taken aback by the intensity and fullness of Robbie's voice, all of the children cheering and clapping loudly. Robbie panted slightly when the song was finished. It had been a while since he had belted out such notes, but he wasn't nervous anymore. He was completely at ease, with Sportacus at his side. That wasn't the only song he and Sportacus sang during the following hours. Sportacus refused to sing a song without Robbie, and Robbie didn't protest anymore. On occasion, Stephanie came up and sang with them and everyone was having a good time. That was until Mayor Milford's voice came over the microphone.

"Everyone! It's time for presents!"

Robbie's heart sunk. He didn't really care if he got anything, which he figured he wasn't going to. But that meant it was time for Sportacus to see what Robbie had made for him.

Sportacus bounded over to where the circle of chairs had been put together. The presents sat in the middle of the circle and Stingy could be heard already saying they were all his. Ziggy sighed as he, Stephanie and Pixel walked to the chairs.

"What's up, Ziggy?"

"I feel awful."

Pixel tilted his head, "Why?"

"Cuz' I had Robbie and I ate his gift…"

Stephanie laughed, "I'm sure it'll be okay, Ziggy."

Ziggy brightened, "You think so?"

Pixel nodded, "Yeah, just give it to him later."

Everyone had taken a chair in the circle, excited for all the gifts. The children bounced in their seats as Sportacus and Ms. Busybody shared a few kind words. No one had noticed someone was missing. Mayor Milford stood up finally, clearing his throat.

"Yes! Now! It's time for the secret santa gift giving! Now let's see." He picked up a small box, "This one's for…Ah! Stephanie!"

Stephanie took the small box from her uncle, thanking him. Quickly, the paper was torn off and the lid to the box was lifted. Inside was a CD covered in pink writing and a little music box trinket. She gasped in surprise and lifted them out to see.

"Wow! Thank you…" She scanned the circle and she grinned, "Pixel."

Pixel blushed slightly, "You're welcome. The CD is a compilation of your favorite songs and remixes so you can dance more…and maybe…teach me a few moves?"

Stephanie pecked him on the cheek, "Definitely."

As the night went on, more gifts were opened and gushed over. Sportacus was the final gift to be given out. He grabbed the large box, weighing it in amusement.

"It sure is big!"

He tore into the paper, cutting through the tape that kept the box shut. Lifting up the sides to the box, Sportacus pushed away thin sheets of tissue paper and glanced down inside. His eyes went wide and a small gasp escaped his lips. Everyone around him looked puzzled with a bunch of "What is it?" Carefully, Sportacus reached in and pulled out the contents, Ms. Busybody taking the box away as he lifted it out.

It was a large quilt covered in black, blue and white squares with a backing comprised of black and blues with gold stars. Sportacus's hand ran down the fabric. It was soft and he could already feel its warmth. He stared at it in wonder, taken aback by its beauty alone.

"Robbie…it's…"

"Where is Robbie?"

Sportacus looked up and it was finally noticed by all that Robbie was no where to be found. Subconsciously, he looked back to the coat rack. Robbie's coat and scarf were missing from their original hook. He looked back at the children, giving them a quick smile and putting his quilt back in the box and on a table.

"I'll be right back! Continue with the festivities!"

Sportacus quickly grabbed his scarf and bounded out the door. A slight sheer of panic swept over him with a bunch of loaded questions. Why had Robbie gone? Did he feel uncomfortable? Is he angry? Did I do something wrong? Sportacus flipped over a bench and a mail box. He prayed that Robbie wasn't upset. That meant Sportacus had failed and to hell if Sportacus was to fail Robbie again. He suddenly stopped to a halt, his eyes wide and his heart suddenly a flutter. Robbie stood on the little hill next to one of the big apple trees in town, staring off into space.

_~Believe me when I tell you there's just one place I know I belong  
Girl that's why I loved you to soul_

For the longest moment, Sportacus just stared at Robbie. The moon was bright that night, creating a shimmer to dance along Robbie's silhouette. He looked completely at ease, leaning against the tree, arms folded. A small, soft smile with tired eyes stared off into the night. Sportacus's breathing hitched as he watched the tall man and realized this was his chance, his one chance to get a little more personal with Robbie…get a little more honest. But that was easier said than done, being Sportacus had to force himself to move closer to Robbie.

Robbie, himself, felt content. By all honesty, he had a fun, wonderful night he'd never forget. He was with friends, had plenty of hot chocolate and finally got to sing without fear of criticism. Best of all, he got to be with Sportacus. A happy sigh escaped his lips as his eyes slid closed to reminisce of the happy moments-

"Robbie?"

Robbie's eyes popped back open and his heart began to race once again, a pang of sudden, unknown fear shooting down his spine. Turning slightly, he looked over his shoulder at Sportacus.

"Yes?"

"Why'd you leave?"

Robbie fumbled with words, "I had…to check something…"

Sportacus's face fell, "I know that's a lie. I can hear it in your voice."

_Damn it_, "Oh?," He returned his gaze back to where it had orgininally been, "I guess, I felt like I shouldn't be there at that moment."

Sportacus's heart sank. Failure, "Why?"

"It has nothing to do with you. I just…needed air."

Sportacus stayed silent for a moment, but quietly spoke again, "You should've been there. It felt so wrong without you."

Robbie's stomach churned, "I doubt it."

Sportacus, in his mind, started cursing himself for all the times he wasn't there for Robbie, all the times where he could have made Robbie feel like he was wanted, like he belonged. Robbie was so out of it as it was because Sportacus was never there.

_~I've been to Paris, London, LA  
I feel the tropical sun in my face_

"No, I mean it." Sportacus walked up behind Robbie, planting his hand on his shoulder, "When I realized you left, I felt…empty. Like a piece of me had left."

Robbie nearly hyperventalated, but tried to calm himself down. He couldn't let himself take what Sportacus was saying in the wrong way. _He doesn't want me like that…I know he doesn't…_He bit his lip, trying to hold back a few tears.

"I haven't been around you that much. If I'm a piece of you, it's merely a fraction of who you are."

"You're wrong."

"No, I'm not. It doesn't matter if I come to every little party the Mayor hosts. It doesn't matter if I play with the children." Robbie smiled weakly, "I'm not something that takes a big chunk of anyone's life because I'm not that special of a person. And I've come to accept that."

Sportacus couldn't hold himself any longer, "But I want you to be a bigger part in mine."

_~This Christmas we don't need to get away  
_

Robbie nearly choked on his own spit. Part of him was telling him that this was truthful. Sportacus actually had some sort of deeper meaning behind it. The other part said that Robbie was hearing just what he wanted to hear and not thinking practically. He turned around to face the elf and nearly broke in two.

Sportacus's big blue eyes where fixated intently on him. It was right then and there that Sportacus knew the answer to all of his questions about feelings. He loved Robbie, and there was nothing anyone could do to change that.

"Robbie, I've been thinking a lot lately. And most of this thinking has been about you. I realize I haven't always been there, always gone, and I hate myself for it. I've proven that I'm a lousy friend, but I want to change that. Everything that's been going on lately has made me think even more, so much to the point where I think I might go insane with so many unanswered questions."

Robbie shook slightly when Sportacus grabbed both of his hands with his own.

"But your gift today helped me answer those questions, and right now I know what I'm truly feeling."

Robbie gulped, ready to faint. _He's not saying what I think he is…_

"Robbie Rotten…"

_He doesn't…_

"I love you."

_~Cause our love is like a holiday_

Robbie's eyes went wide after hearing what the elf had just said. For a while, he thought he was hallucinating, a side effect from all the hot chocolate. But as he continued to stare back into Sportacus's eyes, Robbie soon fully accepted it wasn't a hallucination and his knees nearly gave out on him.

"W-what?"

"I love you, Robbie."

"You…you don't mean that…"

Sportacus squeezed Robbie's hands, "I do too. I mean it with every breath in my body." He looked intently at him, "And I've had this strange inkling that you might feel the same way about me…"

Robbie cursed mentally. _Damn elf senses._ "For the longest time."

"So why'd you leave?"

"I was scared…"

"Of what?"

Robbie hesitated, "That you would reject it…dunno why…"

Sportacus purred, "It's the best gift I've ever gotten."

Robbie blushed as he heard the same words that he had uttered before.

_~I've been to Paris, London, LA  
I feel the tropical sun in my face  
_

Sportacus was about to pull Robbie into a hug when Robbie pulled slightly back, his face down cast in anguish. Sportacus tilted his head to the side, worried. Did he say something wrong?

"What?"

"I don't deserve you."

"And I don't deserve you."

"No, you deserve better."

"Robbie!"

Sportacus pulled Robbie closer to him, taking his face into his hands. Robbie felt Sportacus's warm fingers trace over his cold skin softly, nearly causing him to moan. Instead he blushed furiously.

"You are just as deserving as anyone else. Don't say things like that, because if you do, I'm going to prove you wrong. You are worth more than you know and I'm going to prove it. There's no place I'd rather be right now than here with you…"

Robbie shook slightly, placing one hand above Sportacus's and holding it to his face before pushing out what he wanted to say, "I love you…"

Sportacus smiled and spoke softly, "I love you too…"

Sportacus slowly closed the gap between his and Robbie's faces and kissed his lips gently, standing on his toes to reach. At first, Robbie didn't know what to do. He was so surprised and lost in the kiss, he nearly melted. But when he felt Sportacus's body push gently against his, Robbie started to return the kiss.

For the first time in Robbie's life, he felt complete, like he found that one thing to make his day brighter…Like things were going to get better instead of sadder…Like it was finally Christmas.

_~This Christmas we don't need to get away_

The kiss was broken off by the sounds of the large clock tower downtown. The large time keeper rang out with its bells, their wholesome sounds filling the brisk night air. Sportacus and Robbie both stared in the direction of the clock before Sportacus returned his gaze back to Robbie with a soft smile.

"Merry Christmas, Robbie."

Robbie returned his eyes to Sportacus, and before melting from his smile, muttered, "Merry Christmas, Sportacus."

For a moment, Sportacus and Robbie lost themselves in each other's eyes and soon their lips were together once again for another kiss. Up in the deep blue sky, a star shined brighter than any other, sending down a Christmas blessing all it touched and could see.

_~Cause our love is like a holiday_

* * *

_AN_

Hey, guys! It's almost Christmas and I figured I should turn something out Christmas-y. I was listening to my Christmas music and it just happened to be Michael Bolton's "Our love is like a holiday." And I wanted to do a fic for it, so here ya go. I tell you what, I'm not used to doing a complete song fic. If I use songs in my fics, it's for part of a chapter. But THIS...this was totally different. Oh well. I like it.

Robbie making a quilt for Sportacus was actually inspired by the quilts I've made for my brother and last year Krys for Christmas. I know it makes you feel extremely loved and that's what I thought Robbie would want to do. He's a master builder anyways. I'm sure he could sew right?...right? Lol. On another note, this is the first time I've done a fic where Robbie's the initial one to be infatuated with Sportacus. In my other fics, it's Sportacus infatuated with Robbie. It was interesting.

Then I make it harder by putting another song within a songfic. Yeah, good going, Kami-chan. But really, I thought it was appropriate. And the song choice and the time Robbie finally starts singing. MmmHmm. I'm good.

The other fics are being worked on. I haven't abandoned any of them, don't worry.

Anyways, a little Christmas present for all my loved, loyal readers. Thank you for all your support and love! Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!  
Lots of love!  
Kami


End file.
